Optical networks may involve the use of different types of nodes, such as wavelength switched optical networks (WSON) nodes and newer, higher bandwidth flexible grid (Flexi-Grid) nodes. The different types of nodes utilize different configurations and methods of describing channel parameters, such as frequencies and channel separation frequencies.